1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing prawn-like food.
2. Background of the Invention
Food products made of artificial materials, i.e. different from the original ones, to imitate the latter have recently found their place in the food market. In particular, both domestic and commercial consumption of these products having a prawn-like, crab-like or scallop-like texture have been increasing. Also, there is a demand for these products as health food, since they are mainly prepared from ground white fish meat so that they contain a large amount of protein and a small amount of fat.
Among these copy products, particular attention will now be turned to prawn-like food. This food has been conventionally prepared by adding pieces of Kamaboko, which is an elastic gel product prepared by adding salt to ground fish meat followed by mashing and molding, to ground fish meat and mixing.
However, conventional prawn-like food prepared by conventional techniques would exhibit a Kamaboko-like texture which is completely different from that of prawns.